


Incinerated

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU - Asahi Lives, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Dominance, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, InteractiveFics, Light BDSM, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Saliva fetish, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: After his plans in Doma are sent awry by the Warrior of Light, Asahi is called back to the House Brutus's estates to make amends for his error.This fic uses a cis-female Garlean reader insert and theInteractiveFicsbrowser extension. Please set your substitutions as follows:[FN] = Your (or your character's) First Name[LN] = Your (or your character's) Family Name
Relationships: Asahi sas Brutus/Original Character(s), Asahi sas Brutus/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Incinerated

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is a one-shot, but I may expand this fic in the future if the desire is there.

Asahi sas Brutus generally enjoyed travelling by train, as a rule. They only ran in the heart of Garlean territory and could only be used by Garlean citizens and enlisted soldiers, so the Doman always felt the weight of his achievements in the gazes that fell on him. 

Not that he didn't feel them other times; he was still the Ambassador Plenipotentiary to Doma, despite the recent disaster with his sister, and well known in Garlemald for his close association with the Imperial family. 

Lord Zenos had been displeased that the Warrior of Light had so easily thwarted the plan to give Garlemald _casus belli_ to invade, but he had not stripped Asahi of his position. That, almost, would have been preferable to the alternative: he had started acting as though Asahi was no different than any of the other tribuni and dignitaries that flocked around him. He knew he should be grateful; until after his most recent confrontation with that hero in Ala Mhigo, Zenos had been seemingly unaware of who Asahi even was. But after his dreadful injuries who did he seek out first?

The ambassador had been hopeful that with time he would return to the prince's favor, but then that blasted old man had sent his _letter._ Had he sent it to Asahi himself, he would have made excuses and continued on as he had been. But no, the aging and ancient head of House Brutus wrote to his Emperor; so instead Asahi was blindsided by Lord Varis, heaped with praise for putting the needs of the Empire before the needs of his House, then packed up and veritably banished to the countryside to see what the old man wanted.

He wasn't just irritated; Asahi was _furious._ How was he supposed to return to the Prince's favor if he was not in the Imperial City? Out of sight; out of mind, as they say. He could only hope that whatever business the head of House Brutus had for him, it would be solved quickly so he could return to the capital with haste. 

By the time he'd arrived at the Brutus Estate, he was overheated, tired, and unusually cranky. The servants showed him nothing but the appropriate deference, and he made his way to his rooms while they brought his luggage inside. He took chilled wine when offered and allowed the servants to change him out of his official armor and into the lighter, softer garments that implied he was at home. It was often in moments like this that he wondered if they hated him; he, a Doman who had been adopted by Garlean nobility rather than one of _them_ \- one of the _pure-blooded._ It was, he admitted, part of why he wore his hair the way he did, bangs long and covering his forehead. Better to avoid the issue and not give uncomfortable reminders to the Garleans or himself that no matter what he achieved, he could rise no higher nor find greater happiness than he had already attained.

It was only after he'd finished his wine and felt marginally more put-together that he had the servants bring him a tray, and he carried it dutifully up the stairs to his adoptive father, Aurelius tol Brutus. The old man had been a tribunus under the late Emperor Solus when he still commanded a legion and enjoyed his Legatus's good favor before the man's death a few years ago. It had led to him amassing a vast fortune in the intervening years, but the old man's children had all died in the wars to expand imperial territory. Thus he had been forced to adopt.

No one, not even Asahi, knew exactly _why_ the old man had chosen to adopt a pair of Domans rather than any number of promising Garlean candidates, but he had his suspicions. Yotsuyu had already earned Lord Zenos's favor, and Asahi was quickly climbing the ranks of the XIIth legion. Keeping close ties to the Imperial family would be paramount in maintaining House Brutus's position in the political landscape. And as both Naeuri children had proven, one need not be Garlean to wield power.

Only now Yotsuyu was dead by her "brother's" machinations and while Asahi himself was unbothered - Zenos had always preferred her and she was finally out of the way - the old man might miss his erstwhile daughter. The few times she had come to Garlemald she had been pleased to play the kind and doting daughter. Maybe that is why her persona as "Tsuyu" had unnerved him so much.

He pushed open the door to the old man's bedroom and kept his face blank despite the combined stench of age, decay, and medicine. That this room had the same lingering odor as Aulus mal Asina's laboratories was not lost on Asahi. 

"Good evening, Father," he said, play-acting at a happy family as the old man preferred. "I've brought your supper."

"Ah, Asahi," he said from the bed, drawing in a rattling breath. "You've returned."

"Yes. His Imperial Majesty received your letter and was kind enough to order Lord Zenos to give me leave at long last." _As you knew he would, you deceptive, decrepit, disgusting, deranged old degenerate._ "I have been given strict orders to come home and see to the needs of House Brutus, as you asked." The smile on Asahi's face was born more of the thought of inheriting the fortunes and estates Aurelius commanded than any affection.

"Good." The old man shifted uncomfortably in the bed and reached for the tray that had been set before him. "There is an important matter we must discuss." He motioned informally to the chair by his bedside and Asahi took a seat. "Do you have any idea how much our failure to reignite war in Doma has cost me?"

"W-what?" The direction of the conversation caught him by surprise, and it took Asahi a moment to regain his footing. "What do you mean?"

"I have been heavily invested in Doma for some years, boy. They produce a number of luxury goods that are valued throughout the empire. Goods that are now not being produced because their _Lord Hien,"_ he said the man's name with the same derision Asahi felt, "has refocused their craftsmen's efforts on reconstruction. A problem that would have been solved if you had not bungled up the business with Yotsuyu."

"I can hardly be blamed for the interference of the _Warrior of Light,"_ he argued. 

"True enough, which is why I am giving you the opportunity to make amends rather than disinheriting you outright."

Asahi felt as if the ground beneath him had shifted unexpectedly; he had not realized being disinherited was even on the table, and now the fact that his failure was brought about by the Eorzean champion was the only thing that had left a rope for him to climb out of that abyss with. _Or hang myself,_ he thought grimly, and crossed one leg over the other, steepling his fingers as he looked at the old man. "I had not realized that our House had experienced any hardship for my failure," he said diplomatically. "I offer my most sincere apologies for that, father. How might I make amends?"

"I've received a letter from the head of House [LN]."

"House [LN]? I'm afraid I'm not familiar."

The old man chuckled and took a sip of wine. "You wouldn't know them; they are a wealthy merchant family, and looking to expand their trading range into the colonies and other lands near to the border."

"But trading outside the Garlean heartland requires special permits and inspections and mountains of bureaucratic shuffling," Asahi mused, "unless you have a waiver from the emperor."

"Or his Ambassador Plenipotentiary."

The two men shared a pointed smirk before Asahi shrugged. "So I am expected to provide this waiver for House [LN]'s trading cartel. What are they doing for _us?"_

"They will pay the gil we lost from our Doman investments so we are whole again."

Chuckling softly, Asahi shook his head. "But bribing imperial officials is _illegal,_ Father," he chided playfully. 

He had no issue with a little corruption to avoid disinheritance, but it seemed the old man took it seriously. "Precisely, which is why you will marry [FN] bas [LN], the head of that House's only daughter, and the money shall be her dowry to be paid into House Brutus's coffers."

At the mention of marriage, Asahi's head snapped up. Garlean law was clear on this point: women were free to do as they pleased only until they wed. Once married, they were considered their husband's property, as much as anything else he owned, and had no legal rights to property or position of their own without their husband's consent. It was an ingeniously barbaric system that ensured women were forced to choose between their careers and having a family, eliminating anything else that might press upon a functioning cog in the imperial machine. Most women did _not_ marry until they were ready to begin having children with their partner for specifically that reason. "And I am in need of an heir for House Brutus if I am to succeed you."

"Precisely," the old man said. The fact that there was a marriage in the bargain underscored how important this arrangement was to both sides.

"Is there some mark against the woman, that they would offer her to a Doman? Surely there are other, pure-blooded families close to the throne with marriageable sons." He drummed his fingers against his lips in thought.

Aurelius shook his head and swallowed the bite of fish in his mouth. "I had a few of my men look into it, but no - there is nothing to the lady's discredit. A bit bookish perhaps, she seems to prefer spending her evenings at home reading or embroidering rather than out on the town like most people your age. That being said, she has been seen to go out on occasion, and has no trouble interacting with her peers. I asked her father - Laurentius - directly, and he said that given your position as the Doman Ambassador, you can just write the waivers they need for Doma and Hingashi, and you're close enough to the throne to get the waivers for any other locations they require. Since their daughter will not inherit over her elder brothers, this is the most effective way she can serve House [LN] - by marrying you for the connections."

Asahi scratched the back of his head. "And they're willing to hand their daughter over to me, sight unseen." He almost laughed at the absurdity. What idiocy, to play so fast and loose with their daughter's safety. "I suppose I have no argument with the arrangement. It isn't as though I have any other lovers to worry over." His mind flickered to Zenos for a moment, then away again. The prince had never favored him that way before, and there was no expectation of fidelity on Asahi's in a traditional Garlean marriage; only this [FN]'s. If Zenos ever changed his mind, a wife and children in the countryside would not matter. "When is the wedding to be held?"

"Once I send the letter that you have consented to the match, she and her family will make their way here and bring a Notarius to perform the ceremony. Shouldn't be more than a week. If you have anyone you would like to invite, you should write to them now." The old man tilted his head. "I'll be sending a man with our reply first thing in the morning, unless you object?"

"No," Asahi shook his head as he stood. "I'm not that foolish."

By the time he reached his own chambers and sat down at his writing desk, his hands were shaking. 

A wife. 

A pure-blooded Garlean wife.

It was a strange kind of honor, and one he had never thought to receive. Too many people despised him for his high position given his Doman heritage, so it had never occurred to him that someone might see it as an advantage. But now here he was, writing letters to the few people he counted as friends: members of the XIIth legion he had worked closely with, a few key dignitaries from the capital, and of course, the Imperial family. Just as he was about to put his ink away, he stared at the pot and realized there was one letter he still needed to write.

Though he had not yet made the acquaintance of [FN] bas [LN], Asahi felt a strange warmth in his chest at the thought of her. Unlike everyone else involved, it was she who risked the most by this marriage. Once they had both signed before the Notarius, she would be wholly dependent upon him for all things. If he succeeded at his endeavors, her station would rise. If he fell, she would fall with him. Even if he were to be disinherited and cast out, she would remain _his,_ and no amount of legal wrangling could change that. Given all this, he felt that he ought to at least open the dialogue between them.

_Miss [LN],_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I have only recently been made aware of the match our fathers have arranged for us, and am pleased to have accepted it. I know that I may not be what you initially imagined your future husband to be, but it is my sincerest wish that you will find contentment at my side._

_With Hopefulness,_

_アサヒ・サス・ブルトゥス_

It was only at the end he realized he had signed his name in the Doman style. With a harsh growl he crossed it out, and rewrote the letter on a fresh sheet, signing his name properly:

_Asahi sas Brutus_

* * *

A soft knock at the door woke Asahi from a sound sleep, and he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. "What?"

"F-forgive me for waking you, my lord," one of the housemaids stammered from the doorway. "A runner just arrived saying that the party from House [LN] will arrive just before lunch. They also brought a letter from -" He was up and moving towards the door before he even realized it, and snatched the envelope from her hands as she gave a little squeak.

"Thank you," he said, flipping it over and feeling that strange warmth again when he saw his name in elegant, feminine writing across the front. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine, sir," the maid replied, dipping quickly into a curtsey.

"I'll have a bath and a light breakfast." With that, he shut the door in her face and crossed to one of the tall windows that looked out over the grounds, pushing open the curtains so he could read the letter in the morning sunlight.

_Lord Brutus,_

_I must thank you for your kind words, and apologize that this letter will take so long to reach you; as my father insists that we head to your estate with all haste I fear that it will only arrive a few hours before we do, so I will not be offended at not receiving a written reply._

_You wrote of my imaginings of a husband, but I must confess I had not taken much time to imagine a husband for myself at all. I have no sisters nor female cousins to have preceded me into matrimony so it was not something I had considered until my father came to discuss the matter of our impending nuptials with me._

_Please rest assured that so long as you are not as monstrous as some of the husbands that are mentioned in the papers, I am sure I will find no displeasure in our match, and can only hope that I meet with your expectations, whatever they may be._

_In Eagerness,_

_Miss [FN] bas [LN]_

He read the letter over again and pressed his bare back against the cool glass of his window, looking up at the ceiling. At least she was not unaware of the risk she was taking, if she had the men mentioned in the newspapers in mind. While there were some laws that offered her protection after their marriage - it would be a crime if he murdered her or gave her an injury more severe than bruises - there were men who flouted those laws, and nothing could be done to help her until after the fact.

Glancing down at her handwriting, he realized the warmth had not yet faded and wondered what it might mean. All he could think for the moment was that he was unusually eager to meet [FN], and wanted to make a good impression.

After his breakfast and bath, Asahi dressed himself in his more formal uniform, the white and red of the Ambassador to Doma and strapped his katana to his hip. Other guests that had been invited, both his own and those friends and distant relatives of House [LN] arrived throughout the morning, and he had them made comfortable in the various parlors and sitting rooms of the manor while he went upstairs to speak with the old man.

A few of the older men that had been invited had preceded him, but Asahi pushed past them and took his place at Aurelius's bedside.

"Ah! The man of the hour," he said, beaming up at his adopted son as if he hadn't failed and cost the family a fortune; as if this marriage had not been hastily arranged to mask a bribe between the families. "How fare the preparations?"

"Well enough, Father," he said with a smile. Pretending all was well and he was a dutiful son was second nature, after all. "The servants are about to serve luncheon. Do you think you can make it down the stairs?"

The old man scoffed. "You know I haven't left this bed in five years, Asahi. I don't intend to start now. But once you're married I do expect you to bring my new daughter-in-law up here to meet me so I can offer my congratulations."

"Of course," he agreed, nodding congenially. "Would you like me to bring a tray up for lunch?"

"No no, you go enjoy your day. I wish you luck, both with the signing and with what comes later tonight."

The other men in the room started laughing; when he felt the heat in his cheeks Asahi realized he was blushing, but he didn't know why. Thankfully, behind the laughter, he heard a commotion downstairs, and politely excused himself to see to it.

When he reached the entryway, a loud, boisterous man was clapping others on the shoulder and ordering drinks as if he was the lord of the manor. He laughed when his eyes landed on Asahi, then flicked down to his katana. "Do you even know how to use that blade?"

"I was Tribunus Angusticlavius under Zenos yae Galvus _before_ his father saw fit to make me Ambassador Plenipotentiary to Doma." Asahi gave the man a level look. "What do you think?" 

He had intended it as a threat, but the man just laughed again. "Good to know my precious girl will be in safe hands then. I am Laurentius bas [LN], it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ambassador."

"Please," he said, taking a deep breath to calm his anger. "If we are to be family, you must call me Asahi."

Laurentius smiled and patted his shoulder. "My sons have already scattered to the four winds, but -" he turned back toward the open door. "[FN]! [FN], come in here and meet your intended."

Asahi heard most of the party cease as everyone turned to get a good look. It was no secret that this was to be their first meeting, and their reactions to each other might make great gossip if they did not master themselves. He suddenly realized he did not know what frightened him more: the idea that [FN] might be disappointed or that she might make her displeasure known to everyone.

Then all at once, [FN] stepped through the front door of the manor and he could not help but grin. She was a vision in a linen and lace dress perfectly suited to the summer heat, and her hair had been swept up and pinned with pearls to keep it off her neck. Even so, he could see a few small hairs had escaped and curled slightly at the nape of her neck. He had not realized he had been worried she would be unacceptable until he felt the weight lift off his shoulders. He should fail more often, if this marriage was to be considered a "punishment."

For her part, [FN] curtseyed politely. "My lord," she said, keeping her eyes downcast, but Asahi stepped forward and caught her hand, bowing politely and placing a chaste kiss to her knuckle. 

He caught her eyes as he straightened, and she smiled as well. "Like I told your father - you must call me _'Asahi.'"_

"All right, Asahi." Her voice had the slight accent of the far western edge of the empire, saying his name with a delicate lilt that he found only endeared her to him further and brought that warmth back to his chest. What was happening to him?

"Well, well!" Laurentius said, all smiles. "Looks like they can tolerate each other. Someone fetch that Notarius before they change their minds."

"No risk of that," Asahi mumbled under his breath, and [FN] blushed, squeezing his fingers with her own before she pulled her hand from his. He wanted to reach for it, pull it back to him, but she wasn't his _yet._

Though Laurentius seemed eager to have the wedding quickly, Asahi still insisted that they enjoy lunch first. "With all the celebratory drinking, I'd like a chance to have real food in me lest I embarrass myself."

[FN] sat at the far end of the table surrounded by her brothers, half-a-dozen Garlean men whose names escaped him almost immediately; he knew he'd have to get someone to help him remember them all until he had gotten to know them better. A few times he caught her eye, but he spent more of his time examining the curve of her neck and the swell of her breasts where they peeked out of the neckline of her gown. He was aware everyone expected him to get heirs on her, but it wasn't until now that he took the time to consider that process. Suddenly sundown couldn't come fast enough.

As soon as the meal was finished they presented themselves to the Notarius, a rather sober-looking man named Vertumnus, and things went surprisingly quickly from there. He read out the marriage contract that clearly delineated their responsibilities to each other: that [FN] would give up her freedoms in exchange for his taking responsibility for all her debts and obligations; that they would be considered one person under the law; that she would provide him with children (this elicited a giggle from a few people who were already a bit too far into their cups) and in return he would grant his name and rights of succession to them and see to her care and comfort the rest of his days.

At some point, as Vertumnus was reading, Asahi brushed his hand against [FN]'s without glancing in her direction. Just after he could feel her knuckles tentatively slide into the space between his. So emboldened by the caress, he took her hand more properly in his, lacing their fingers together and holding her hand, palm to palm, and damn anyone who would argue with his right to show his bride affection. Finally, they had to pull their hands away to sign the contract, and just like that it was done. [FN] was his, to do with as he pleased. 

After accepting a round of warm congratulations, he put a possessive hand on the small of her back. "I promised my father that I would bring my new wife up to meet him before we got too drunk… or distracted," he joked. "Would you excuse us for a few minutes? Please, avail yourselves of the fine drinks and entertainment."

As if noticing the cue, the hired minstrels began to play a lively tune, and he looked over at [FN]. "Come. We don't want to keep him waiting." She nodded her agreement and followed him out of the party to the base of the stairs. 

After looking around to make sure they were alone, Asahi pressed her into the wall and kissed her, letting his hands fall to her hips to keep her in place. [FN] offered only a little hesitation before parting her lips for him and he explored her mouth with ravenous delight. 

He felt her make a small noise but ignored it, choosing instead to drag his mouth from hers across her cheek to her ear. "You are an enigma to me, [FN]," Asahi growled into her skin. "But I will have your secrets just as much as I will have you."

"I don't know what you mean," she demurred, but he gave her a mischievous smile and a chaste peck on the cheek. 

"Come, my adoptive father is waiting."

[FN] followed him dutifully up the stairs, her steps so light and silent that he glanced behind to ensure she was still there. At least that's what he told himself. It certainly wasn't a vain attempt to enjoy at least a little of her while trying to snuff out the desire to drag her into a side room, lock the door, and have her across a table or desk. 

At last they reached the old man's door, and Asahi could almost find religion in the depth of his gratitude for the reprieve. His feelings regarding his new bride were dangerous and confusing and he did not wish to examine them before an audience.

"There you are," the old man rasped, reaching out a hand to [FN]. "Come here, child, let me have a proper look at you."

She made her way to him and took his hand, though Asahi caught her gaze out of the corner of her eye as she passed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Brutus."

"And you, dear girl, are far more charming than the rumor mill has put about." Aurelius's eyes swept over her pointedly before flicking to Asahi, then back to her face. "How do you like him?"

"Well enough," she tittered, "though we've not really had any time alone to get to know each other properly." 

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for getting to know each other properly; you are aware of your responsibility to provide him with children? _Quickly?"_

"Of course," [FN] said. "That is why my dear husband has already promised that we should return to the capital before the month is out; my mother had some difficulties before my eldest brother came along that were solved by receiving proper medical care. He has promised that I shall have the finest doctors Garlemald can provide."

Asahi was aghast at how easily the lie slipped off her tongue - the picture of dutiful innocence as she made plans for their life without even consulting him. He would have objected if they dovetailed with his own desire to get back to the Imperial City as soon as possible. "Yes," he added on, nodding to the old man. "We are both perfectly cognizant of that responsibility, Father. I hope if you remember nothing else, you remember that my fortunes are far more tied to the future of House Brutus than your own."

Aurelius eyed him for a moment, then released [FN]'s hand. "Quite. Well, I'm sure the guests are already missing you. And I had the Galvus's gifts sent up to your rooms, along with their letter of regrets. Not that I expected them to come to a wedding in the backcountry."

"Nor did I," he lied, keeping his face serene. "But you are right, our guests are probably already missing us. Especially my new father-in-law; he seems reticent to let his precious girl go." _Both of us can lie,_ he wanted to tell her, _and I am far better at it than you._

[FN] only laughed and made her way back to Asahi's side. "It was lovely to meet you, my lord. I hope we shall have time to get better acquainted before he whisks me off."

"Hardly," Asahi joked, and the sound of the old man's laughter followed them out of the room.

Neither of them said anything as they headed back to the party until Asahi snatched her hand and dragged her into the upstairs reading room without warning. 

"Wait, wha-" she started, but he shut the door then pinned her against it, kissing her again.

"You are not to dictate our plans without consulting me first," Asahi said as he pulled away to breathe and caught her jaw in one hand, squeezing it lightly between his thumb and fingers. "I am content to give you relative freedom so long as you do not forget who gives the commands here."

He tilted her head up and kissed her again, pleased with the way her hands slipped into his coat and came to rest against his chest. Asahi broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, squeezing her jaw a little tighter to keep her mouth open and watching her reaction. Slowly and deliberately he opened his own mouth and _drooled_ into hers, delighted in the way her confusion fell away to reveal shock, revulsion, and a little bit of something else he couldn't name but desperately wanted to become familiar with.

"Go on," he purred. "Swallow it." [FN]'s eyes widened at the command and he chuckled. "It's not the only thing you'll be swallowing but I thought I'd start you off with something easy."

Her beautiful eyes filled with fire and comprehension, but [FN] did as she was bid, her hands still clinging to his chest. She opened her mouth to say something but Asahi couldn't help himself and kissed her again, releasing her jaw to put his arms around her properly to hold her close.

Though he thought little of it when he felt her hands begin to move, he was brought up short when they reached for the waistband of his pants. "[FN]," he gasped at her, but the minx chuckled.

"You said you wanted me to swallow more than your saliva," she demurred. "I thought you wanted me to do as you commanded."

His wife was too smart for her own good, and had trapped him in a bind; either he countermanded her and went without, or he let her take the reins for now and she would suck him off. 

"They told me you were fond of _reading,"_ he grumbled, enjoying the way the sound of her knees hitting the wood floor reverberated through his whole body.

"I am," [FN] agreed, pulling his cock free. "No one paid attention to _what_ I was reading, and I am eager to see if those novels were accurate."

Asahi laughed, sliding his fingers into her perfectly styled hair, ignoring both the pearl pins scattering to the floor and the way the warmth in his chest was quickly being whipped into an inferno.

* * *

The reception had been tediously long, only endurable by the fact that it gave Asahi every excuse to keep [FN] by his side. No one said a word about the haphazard way the pins had been returned to her hair, nor their extended absence. 

He had thought her father looked near-murderous when they'd first returned, but the way [FN] stared at him adoringly seemed to quell Laurentius into silence. 

Dancing with her had been a delight as well, more for the jealous and irritated looks he received, that a Doman man should have caught a Garlean wife - and a _pretty_ Garlean wife at that.

But, at last, that too had to end, and the servants had seen the last guests out, leaving Asahi and [FN] alone at last.

"Come, my dear," he said as he took her hand. "Let me give you the tour."

It was perfunctory as tours went, and he was sure that the head housekeeper would have a fit at how he was forgetting who had installed the wainscoting and when, but Asahi did not particularly care. This was all mere pretense, a way to move from the heady energy of the party to what was to come once they reached the end. Not that it helped. Asahi was still nervous when he pushed open the door to his bedroom and let her inside.

[FN] walked in, politely looking around before she turned to face him, waiting for him to say something. It was strange, having a woman in his room. The last time it had happened had been Yotsuyu, when she received word she was to be named Acting Viceroy of Doma. She had come to ridicule him, to lord Zenos's favor towards her over her "brother." But now she was dead. 

Asahi set his jaw and looked over at his wife, her white summer dress cast yellow and orange by the firelight from the hearth. He could see the gifts from the emperor on his desk: a sword, and a closed black box, with a crisp envelope sitting on top. He decided he would think about it later, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm afraid it's not much," Asahi said, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over the back of a chair, "but the room has a lovely view of the grounds and is far away from the more noisy parts of the house."

"It's nice," she said. "Intimate."

"It isn't like we'll be here long; thanks to your excuse I can arrange our return to the capital before the month is out, once I'm sure you won't embarrass me." He moved to the space behind her and pressed a kiss to the bare skin just below her hairline.

"I have nothing to gain by embarrassing you," [FN] admitted. "And everything to lose."

"I suppose that's true," he conceded as he started unfastening the buttons along her back. "Was there any truth to what you told the old man? Do you expect to have trouble conceiving?"

She shook her head. "No. My father had me examined before he made the offer; he wanted to make sure you would have no reason to find fault with me, given the amount of money he was laying out to secure your connections."

"What about you?" Asahi asked, pushing the dress off her shoulders and exposing her breasts to the warm air of the room. "What was your purpose in consenting to this marriage?"

"I will do whatever it takes to help my family."

"Quite." He chuckled and pushed the dress the rest of the way off, letting it puddle on the floor at her feet. "Except _I'm_ your family now, remember? Everything you have is by my whim or not at all."

"And I will do whatever it takes to help my family," [FN] repeated stubbornly, even as he removed his gloves and let his fingers trace the curves of her breasts. 

She bit her lip to hold back a cry, but he was too fascinated by the feel of her skin beneath his to notice. "I suppose there are a thousand questions I should ask you," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder. "I suppose I will, as they come to me. But tonight I am content to enjoy you and make an honest attempt at that heir the old man seems so eager for."

"But are you?" she asked, lifting one hand and threading it through his hair. "Eager for a child, that is?"

Asahi shrugged as he stepped past her and took her hand, tugging her toward the bed. "Until the old man mentioned an heir, it wasn't something I'd given much thought beyond something I'd have to do eventually." He pushed her petticoat and panties down to the floor so she was naked at last, and he let out a shuddering breath as he took her in. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," she shook her head as the blush that had been rising in her cheeks began to creep down her neck and chest. "Only read about it. You?"

He laughed. "I have been in the XIIth Legion for some time, and pleasure houses are not unusual in Doma." Pausing, he reached up and began plucking pins from her hair again, one by one. "You know that I expect complete fidelity from you, yes?"

[FN]'s eyes seemed to bore into him before she asked, "Do you expect it of yourself?"

The way she framed the question took him aback, and Asahi was so shocked by it he barely noticed the way she had begun unbuttoning his vest until [FN] slipped her hands inside it to place them against his chest, separated from his skin by only the thin cotton of his undershirt. 

"You must know I'm in love with someone else," he blurted out, despite the fact that he was shrugging off his vest.

"Does she love you back?" [FN]'s voice seemed sad, almost wistful.

"He," Asahi confessed, tugging the undershirt off over his head. "And no." 

He searched her face, suddenly concerned the revelation of his bisexuality might push her away - _why did he care so much about her opinions?_ \- but [FN] did not seem bothered. She just stepped closer to him and dropped her head to his shoulder. "Then we will cross that bridge should he ever choose to return your affections. Until then, you have mine."

Without thought he reached up and put his arms around her, holding his wife close. "I suppose that will be well enough, for now." Asahi chuckled. "Especially if I'm going to breed you."

His wife let out a little squeak of shock at his language, but he was already laughing at the way the soft blush on her cheeks and chest switched almost immediately to virulent red and raced down her body. "Where did you think this all was leading?" he asked as he gently pushed her down onto the bed. "Why do you think everyone was teasing us?"

Asahi unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them to the floor as he kicked off his boots. "This whole arrangement is a web of offers and negotiations that extends far back before either of _us_ entered the picture," he mused, climbing onto the edge of the bed and leaning over her. "All with the stated goal of having my seed take root inside you."

[FN] whimpered as he ran his fingers over her belly beneath her navel. He was both amused and aroused by her embarrassed reaction, especially as he moved his fingers lower, into the thick hair that obscured her sex. "What's wrong, wife of mine?" he asked. "Didn't your books prepare you for this?"

"I -" she started, but he dipped his fingers into her folds and brushed his thumb past her clit.

Her voice choked off and he laughed. "You know, my dear, for someone so brazen and yet simultaneously so shy, you certainly are _wet."_

Smacking his arm, [FN] gasped. "Of course I am. Have you seen yourself?" Rather than pull away, she gripped his bicep and bit her lip. "You're the kind of man my novels were written about."

He couldn't help but laugh, even when she started mewling as he stroked her clit. Asahi let her keep clinging to him while he worked her up, lowering his head to leave little love bites on her neck, shoulders, and breasts. [FN], meanwhile, was quickly losing control, and the hand on his arm was soon digging fingernails into his skin, and he lifted his head to kiss her cheek just as her whole body locked up and she keened wordlessly into his ear. When at last she had relaxed again - though her breathing wasn't near stable - he pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean, smirking down at the vermillion blush that seemed to be nigh-permanent on her skin. 

"I should warn you," Asahi said, "This will hurt." She bit her lip and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as if to brace herself, but he shook his head and kissed her temple. "It will only hurt _more_ if you get all tense, [FN]. The less you fight it the sooner it will feel good again."

His cock was already half-hard from watching her enjoy his touch; it only took a few strokes to bring it to fullness before he set himself at her entrance and pressed his way inside to the hilt. His wife gasped sharply in time with the slight resistance of her hymen, then folded herself around him to keep him close. "I'm going to start moving, all right?" he said, and she nodded vigorously in response. 

Asahi started slow, revelling in how she felt with every thrust. All the women he had been with before had been prostitutes of one variety or another and while there was nothing _wrong_ with the sex he'd had with them, having his way with his willing, virginal wife was something all together different. Something far more addictive, that made him feel far more powerful.

Catching her mouth with his own, Asahi kissed her as he rode her, twisting the coverlet beneath his hands in his grip as he felt her become adjusted to the feeling of having him inside her. [FN]'s hips started moving - slowly, fumbling, halting movements - but they were all the more endearing for their honesty. 

He moved one hand down to her hip to keep her steady as he sped up, forced to break the kiss in service to his panting breaths. Beneath him, his wife reached up and brushed his sweat-slick hair back from his face as she threaded her fingers through it, and he was barely able to mumble out, "I'm close," before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his forehead, where his third eye would have been if he'd been a proper, pure-blooded Garlean.

_"Fuck,"_ Asahi cried out as he came, grinding his hips into her as he spilled inside her. He was awash with pleasure and she cradled him through it, not letting him go until he started to pull away himself.

They lay side by side on the coverlet, still breathing noisily into a room quiet save for the crackling of the hearth; even that fire was nothing to the blaze in Asahi's chest, and he let his head loll to one side as he looked at [FN]. She rolled toward him, still tentative, but he reached out and pulled her close. [FN] laid her head on his shoulder and hummed quietly as her fingers ghosted over his skin.

Once, a week ago, he had created all these precious plans to keep his wife and children in the country so he could be available for his legatus, his _prince._ All those plans had been incinerated like kindling; he'd only known her a day, and already he would not have his [FN] so far from his grasp.

Asahi pressed his lips to the top of his wife's head. "I think you'll like the capital, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic and would like to know more of what's going on with me and my writing, you can check out my twitter: [@amandaterasu](https://www.twitter.com/amandaterasu/)!
> 
> If you want to hang out with me and my friends, we have our own discord where we chill out: [The Majestic Imperial Theater Company](https://discord.gg/eXUfUXG)!


End file.
